Musings of a Child
by Child of a Pineapple
Summary: FINISHED Young Liz Rove notices more than the average five year old. OneShot.


What'd you know, Cop's at it again.  Oh, and she even branched out into a new category.  This is my first fanfiction based off of a television show.  I've been watching 'Joan of Arcadia' since it first started, and it's my favorite TV show.  I also find Adam Rove to be really attractive.

As for this story, it's a one-chapter sort of thing, and kind of short.  I thought about making it a three-part thing, but I don't think I'll end up posting those parts of it.  I don't own the characters from 'Joan of Arcadia'.  Enjoy and please review.   
  


*        *        *        *

**Musings of a Child**

Elizabeth Rove noticed a lot more than most adults gave her credit for.  She thought more often, and more deeply, than other five-year-old girls did, but, being the shy girl that she was, she didn't usually talk about her observations, or ask for explanations.

For one, she noticed that all of her friend's moms only had one name.  He mom, however, had two.  Grandma and Grandpa and almost every other grown-up that Liz knew called her mom Joan, but Daddy never did.  To him, Mommy was always Jane.

Maybe really special people get two names.  Liz knew that her mommy was special, and her daddy too.  But her daddy only had one name, though.  Well, sometimes Aunt Grace called her daddy Rove, but Liz wasn't sure if that counted as another name, since it was a part of her own name, too.

Still, Liz knew that her daddy was a very special person, because his pieces of art were the most beautiful things she had ever seen.  That had to mean that Rove counted as a name for Daddy, just like Jane was another name for her mommy.

And if two names made a person special, then Liz had o be an extra-special person.  Usually people called her Liz, but she was also Elizabeth, Lizzie, Beth, Lizziebeth, and sometimes, when the grown-ups got really mad at her, she was **'ELIZABETH HELEN ROVE!  DID YOU DRAW ON THE WALLS *AGAIN*?'**

Yes, if lots of names made a person special, then Liz definitely mad the cut.

Of course, that wasn't all that Liz had picked up on.  She also knew that her mommy and daddy were younger than her friend's mommies and daddies.  Their parents weren't old people, but their brothers and sisters and cousins were all big kids.  Liz had twin cousins, William and Sora.  Uncle Luke and Aunt Grace were their parents, and they were both little babies, not even a year old.  Her aunt and uncle didn't have any children Liz's age because they had gone away to some place called 'college'.  She knew that her mommy and daddy didn't go there, but they had told her that they didn't mind, since they were happy to have her.

But the most important thing that Liz knew was that her mommy had a secret.  Funny people would come up to her while they were at the park, or at the grocery store doing their shopping.  The people always asked Mommy to do silly things, like go to parties with Daddy's friends from work, of let Liz get a pet bunny.  Daddy had built a little cage for it, and she had named her bunny Ginger.  Mommy had asked her not to tell her daddy about the funny people, so Liz didn't.  She never had to lie about it, because Daddy never asked why Mommy did all of those things.  The people didn't talk to Liz, but that didn't' bother her.  If mommy wanted to talk to funny people, then that was okay with Liz.

When she thought about it, Liz realized that everyone in her family was special.  One of her grandpa's told her stories about his job as a detective, and the other told her stories about the grandma that she was named after, who had died when her daddy was a teenager.  Grandma Helen painted very nice pictures, and made the best cookies in the world.  Uncle Kevin rode in a wheelchair instead of walking, and Uncle Luke was the smartest person that she knew.  Her Aunt Rebecca wrote pretty stories, and Aunt Grace…she as just different from everyone else that Liz had ever known.  Will and Sora were the only twins that she had ever met, so that had to make them special, too.

Liz hoped that the new baby would be as special as everyone else in her family.  Mommy and Daddy had told her that she would get a new brother of sister a few weeks ago, on the day that Mommy had turned twenty-three.  Liz remembered that day very well; she and Daddy had made the cake all by themselves, and even decorated it with the purple and orange icing that she had picked out.  Then, after Liz had found out about the baby, she got to feel it kick from inside of her mommy.  Liz wanted it to be a little brother, but knew a little sister would be nice, too.  Whatever the baby ended up being, she'd still be able to dress it up, and play pretend games with it.

And maybe the funny people would tell Mommy to get a dog next time.

*COMPLETE*


End file.
